Complex event processing exists as technology to perform sequential processing of events, collected from plural devices, according to predefined rules, and to sequentially extract or give notification of data required by a user. Such complex event processing technology may be applied, for example, to operation management programs that monitor phenomena occurring in a management-target device. In such cases, a phenomenon that has occurred in the management-target device is identified based on plural events collected from the management-target device, enabling processing according to the phenomenon to be performed, such as notifying the user.
In operation management programs that monitor occurrences of phenomena in management-target devices, sometimes the degree of importance differs depending on the phenomenon being monitored. There is a need for a mechanism in such cases to perform priority-wise processing for high importance phenomena, such as performing the processing of high importance phenomena immediately.